It All Started At the Dance
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: Continuation to What If: More Than A Zombie To Me. Are Jake and Miley going to get together? What's Josh going to do to stop that from happening? JILEY, slight Loliver. COMPLETE!
1. The Dance

What if Josh didn't take Miley to a Hannah Montana concert in "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't?"

Chapter 1: The Dance

Luckily for Miley, Josh wasn't able to get tickets to the Hannah Montana concert that day. Now, they are dating and Jake Ryan started going to Sea View not too long ago. Of course, Josh is in high school, so he doesn't go there. He doesn't know Miley's secret yet.

Miley and Lilly were walking down the hall, when Jake and his fan girls came over to them. "Hey Miley, will you go to 70's dance with me?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Miley answered absent-mindedly. All the girls gasped in shocked and disappointment. Jake just grinned.

"I mean no," Miley replied when she realized what she had said. The girls were now cheering

"No?!" Jake said as if he had never face rejection.

"Yes I mean no," she said.

"Huh?" Jake asked as confused as the fan girls.

"I'm already going with someone," Miley replied, someone meaning Josh.

"Who?" Jake asked, like he was better than anyone.

"A high schooler," Miley replied.

"Wow…" Jake said, feeling somewhat jealous of Josh.

"Now buh- bye," she said. Her and Lilly left.

At the Dance

Miley and Josh were dancing on the dance floor. Jake was keeping an eye on them.

"Rachel, do you want to dance?" he asked so he could get a better view of Miley.

"Sure!" replied an eager Rachel.

They got on the dance floor; close to where Miley and Josh were dancing. To Jake's disappointment, he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Miley…" Josh began, not making eye contact with her.

"What is it Josh?" she asked happily with a smile on her face.

"I think… hmm… we should… break up," he said with his head down so he wouldn't have to see her reaction.

Her smile quickly changed to a frown. Tears began to form at her eyes. "Why?" she managed to choke out.

"I… met someone," he replied, still keeping his head down.

"Oh," was all she was able to say.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry-," Josh began but was cut off but Miley running out of the gym.

Jake, who had seen what had just happened, might had not been able to hear it, know something was wrong when he saw Miley run out of the gym. He left Rachel and walked over to Josh, who was still on the dance floor.

"You just lost your chance with an amazing girl," Jake said to him before running out of the gym to find Miley.

He slowed down when he left the gym. He walked down the deserted hall hearing faint sniffles. When he turned the corner, he saw Miley sitting down on the floor next to her locker. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was buried in her knees. Jake walked over to her and sat down. When Miley noticed another presence in the hall, she lifted her head, revealing her flush face with tears occasionally running down. She turned her back to him.

"What?" she sniffled.

"I saw what happened…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry it happened to you."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that decided to go to the dance with Josh. Why aren't you making fun of me?" Miley asked.

"Why would I do that? You're so miserable right now; I hate seeing you like this. Josh isn't worth your tears Miley."

She turned around to face him. Jake cupped his hands on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Jake said while helping Miley up.

"Ok," she agreed. "And Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

A/N: I decided to make this one a story, so expect an update in the next 24 hours.


	2. Roses and Smoothies

Chapter 2: Roses and Smoothies 

Josh had been watching Jake and Miley from a distance in the hallway during the dance._ She's not supposed to be happy after the break up! She's not going to get to together with Mr. Superstar Jake Ryan, and I'll make sure of it!_

Miley awoke happily the next morning._ Yes! It's Saturday._ She got dress and headed straight to the beach. She went to her usual spot on the beach and just watched the waves pull in and out of shore. It was her favorite place to be, where she could get her piece of mind. Then someone came up to her and blocked the still rising sun. Miley turned around and saw Josh looking down at her with a red rose in his hand._ Oh great! What is he doing here?_ She stood up and met his eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Look, Miley, I'm sorry for last night."

"Saying sorry isn't going to make it better."

"I know… it's just… I was thinking all night and…we had a really good relationship. We were together for a while and I don't want it to end."

"Well, it did, because you meet someone else."

"I just saw her once or twice. I don't even think she knows me. If we get back together, you'll never see her with me, or even close to me. Please Miley, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Well…" Miley took a look into his pleading eyes as he held the red rose in front of her. "Okay…" She said unsurely and took the rose and Josh hugged her.

Jake's POV

I was walking down the beach in my hat and sunglasses, when I saw that Josh guy hugging Miley. I had to take off my sunglasses to make sure that it was true, and to my misfortune, it was. Why is that jerk hugging Miley?! When they pulled apart, I heard Josh say, "thanks for giving me another chance." Another chance? Why is Miley taking him back? Josh kissed her forehead. I felt a pang of jealously hit my chest.

"I gotta go Miley. I'm meeting some friends at the arcade. See ya later!" Josh said before running off down the opposite end of the beach.

"Bye Josh!" Miley called. Ugh, fine Miley! Take that jerk back, that's what I thought as I walked over to Rico's with my sunglasses in my hand.

There weren't any customers there, just some guy that I've seen a few times working there, and he was behind the counter reading a magazine. I took a seat on a stool, putting my left elbow on the table so that my hand could support my head, and watched Miley sit back down and watched the waves. The guy behind the counter stopped reading his magazine and noticed me there.

"Hey man, what can I get you?" he asked. I turned my attention to him.

"I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie…" I checked his nametag, "Jackson."

"That'll be 3.50," Jackson said. I reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out a 5.

"Keep the change," I said as I handed the 5 to him. When we made eye contact, he squinted his eyes at me. Great, I know what's coming next.

"You're Ja-," he yelled, but I cut him off with a loud, "shh!"

"Dude! Do you want the whole beach to know?!" I exclaim.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and turned around towards the equipment to make my smoothie. I turn my attention back to Miley, who was still watching the waves.

"So you have a thing for Miley," Jackson stated a matter-of-factly as he handed me my smoothie.

"No," I lied as I took my smoothie. "Why would you think that?"

"You've been staring at her for the past minute."

"Well I don't, do you?" I asked and took a sip of my smoothie. Jackson's face turned a light shade of green.

"Gross! That's my little sister!" he exclaimed and pretended to barf.

"Sorry man, didn't know." So Miley has an older brother.

"And don't lie, you like my sister. I saw you drop her off last night after the dance," he says.

"Yeah, well, she has a boyfriend," I say.

"Oh yeah, Josh," Jackson says quietly.

"I don't like that guy," we say at the same time. I stared at him with an odd expression on my face.

"He goes to my school," Jackson began. "He's been hanging out with this girl a lot lately." He paused for a moment and a grin grew upon his face. "We could break them up."

"No way, I just got Miley to not hate me, and I'm not loosing that."

"Fine," Jackson says somewhat disappointed. "Here's my card." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a business card. "If you reconsider, call me."

I took the card and put it in my pocket. Then I threw away my now finished smoothie. "Alright," I said then left the beach.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, my mom decided to take me shopping yesterday, so I didn't have time to update then.


	3. The Mall

Chapter 3: The Mall

"You took him back?!" Lilly Trescott asked, more like shouted, into her cell phone to her best friend in disbelief.

"Ouch! Lilly, I think I'm now deaf in my right ear," said Miley.

"Sorry, but you took him back?!"

"Well… yeah. I mean, we had a good relationship until the dance, so… I thought I'd give him another chance," replied Miley, who was at the moment sitting on her living room couch.

"What about Jake?"

"What about him?" Miley asked.

"Umm, hello?! Weren't you the one who told me about what happened after you left the gym at the dance," Lilly exclaimed.

"I guess Jake isn't as big of a jerk as I thought he was…I don't know Lilly! Ugh… do you wanna come over? We could go to the mall, have lunch, and hang out," Miley said.

"Sure… Lilly in 10!" after Lilly said that, the phone went to a dial phone. Miley stared at the phone for a second, confused. _How can Lilly be here in 10 seconds? _But then she ran to the door and opened it just in time for Lilly to come skating in.

"So, ready to go to the mall?" Lilly said causally as she stopped and picked her skateboard up.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Miley asks.

"I was on my way over when we were talking," Lilly grinned.

"Then let's go," Miley said as she walked out the front door.

"To the mall!" Lilly shouted. She left her skateboard and followed Miley.

As they walked though the entrance to the mall, Miley said, "Do you want to get lunch first?" After all it was almost one o clock in the afternoon.

"Sure!" Lilly agreed. They went to the food court and they both got pizza at one of the stands. When they were looking for a table in the crowded food court, they saw someone unexpected.

Josh.

He was sitting alone at a table enjoying his hamburger and fries.

"Isn't that Josh?" Lilly asked.

"Yep."

"You want to go sit with him?"

"You don't mind?" Miley asked.

"Na, I don't mind."

They walked over to the table that Josh was sitting at, and placed their plates of food on the table.

"Hey Josh," Miley said, and of course, she sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey Miley, hey Lilly," he replied.

"Hi," Lilly returned the greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"We thought that we would go to the mall and get some lunch. What about you?" asked Miley.

"Same," he replied. After lunch, the three threw away their trash and walked a little bit past the food court.

"So, Miley, do you want to go out some time?" Josh asked.

"Sure, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"I-," Josh said, but was interrupted when Jake came over to them.

"Hey guys," Jake said when he got to them.

"Hi Jake," Miley replied.

"Sup Jake, sup," Lilly said dreamily. Hey, even though she didn't have much of a chance with Jake, Lilly, being like most girls at Seaview, was crushing on him. Of course, she wasn't like his fan club though.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked to Jake.

"I came to the mall with Oliver. We _were_ hanging out," he replied.

"Were? Where is Oliver?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Over there," Jake said, pointing his thumb behind him where Oliver was flirting with two high school girls, who looked disinterested in Oliver.

"I'll go get him," said Lilly and walked the Oliver and the high school girls.

"Miley, about tonight, I can't go. What about tomorrow night?" Josh asked.

"Sure," said a disappointed Miley.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Josh said and Miley a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then he left, leaving Miley and Jake alone.

"Man, and I really wanted to see a movie tonight," Miley says.

"Want to go to the movies with me? I'm free tonight," Jake said. After seeing the reaction on Miley's face, he added, "as friends."

"Okay," Miley slowly agreed. She had learned that Jake was a decent guy, but he wasn't her boyfriend. Josh was her boyfriend, and after what Jake just heard from Miley and Josh's conversation, he should know that Miley and Josh are together.

With Lilly and Oliver

"So, ladies, do you want to have lunch with Smoken Oken?" Oliver asked the high school girls.

The girls just scoffed a walked away.

"Oliver, you donut!" Lilly says as she approaches him and greets him with a smack on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Oliver shouts.

"For bothering those girls."

"They so wanted me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver, open you're eyes and realize that they didn't want you."

"You never let me have anything," Oliver replies.

"Oh, come on!" Lilly grew impatient with the argument and just dragged Oliver back over to Jake and Miley.


	4. Before He Cheats

Chapter 4: Before He Cheats

After Lilly and Oliver got back to Miley and Jake, the guys said they had to go. Miley and Lilly just looked around the stores for what seemed like a little while, but when they got home, it was already 5.

"Hey girls, where have you been today?" asks Robbie Ray, who was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi Mr. Stewart," greeted Lilly. "We were at the mall."

"Well, you are just in time for dinner," Robbie Ray says.

"Cool," Miley says and then her and Lilly set the table.

"Jackson! We are going to eat!" Robbie Ray yells.

And no more than two seconds later, you hear Jackson running down the stairs. "I'm here!" he calls when he reaches the table.

After dinner, Jackson, Lilly, and Miley watched some TV, that is, until Miley noticed the time.

"6:30!" she yells. "I'm sorry Lil, I have to get ready before Jake gets here. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly replies as Miley runs upstairs. Lilly grabbed her skateboard and left, deciding it was better than staying and watching TV with Jackson.

Miley quickly took a shower and changed into some jeans and a nice shirt, something causal. Then she ran a brush through her wavy hair just as the doorbell ring, so she grabbed her purse and walked down stairs to see Jake and Jackson talking.

"Hi Jake," she said.

"Hey Miley," Jake replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They took Jake's limo and Miley acted like she was impressed, because Jake didn't know that she rode them all the time as Hannah Montana.

"What movie do you want to see?" Jake asks while they were in line to buy tickets.

"I don't know, whatever you want to watch," Miley replied.

"Okay," Jake said simply. So when they got to the ticket booth, Jake got two tickets for a romance comedy.

They got seats near the back of the theater. The movie was great if you don't count the couple that came in after the movie started. They seat in the row in front of Miley and Jake, the couple had been making out the whole time. When the movie was over, and the theater lit up, the couple was still making out. Now, though, Miley could see who they are.

Josh and a blonde girl; most likely the one that Jackson told Jake about today on the beach.

Miley silently ran out and Jake immediately followed. Josh was to caught up in… other things… to notice that Jake and Miley were even there.

"Miley!" Jake called once they were both out of the theater.

Miley ignored him and kept running. Jake lost her when they got to the lobby, which was packed with people. I mean, it was Saturday night. When Jake got out of the building, he saw that Miley was already half way down the street. He pulled out his cell phone and called his driver.

He was able to get to Miley's house in about 5 minutes. He almost knocked on the front door, but he heard someone singing. The voice was coming from the back yard, and that voice was owned by no other than Miley Stewart herself. Jake went around to the backyard and saw Miley's back to him. She had stopped singing, but he listened has she began strumming on her guitar again and sung.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

"Nice song Miley," Jake said quietly. Miley jerked her head around to face him.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!" Miley exclaimed and stood up.

"I came to see if you were alright," Jake said.

"I'm fine," she said as she walked over to him.

"You're fine?" Jake asked with disbelief.

Miley nodded.

"Then why did you run out after the movie?" he asked.

"Because," was all Miley said.

"Because you saw Josh cheating," Jake stated a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah- I mean no. Just leave me alone Jake!" she yelled.

"Why do you keep pushing me away from you?!" Jake yelled back.

"I'm confused, alright!" she cried. Jake's eyes softened as he saw a tear slide down her cheek and she walked back over to the bench she was sitting at before, with her back to Jake.

Jake walked to Miley and took a seat next to her. "Confused?" he whispered.

She wiped her tear off her face and looked at him. "I used to think you were a jerk, but not after what happened at the dance. You were so nice to me. Then, Josh walks up to me today at the beach. He gives me a stupid rose and says sorry. I fall for it and see he making out with another girl at the movies. I'm confused because here you are, being nice to me _again_, after you were there for me at the dance, but I ended up taking him back to find out that he's a cheater."

"I've told you, I hate seeing you like this. I want to be with you, you're an amazing girl and Josh doesn't know what he missed out on. If we got together, I promise, I'll never cheat on you," Jake said. Miley looked down, thinking. After a moment, she looked back up at Jake.

"Promise?" Miley whispered.

"Promise."

Jake pulled Miley into a gentle kiss. Jackson smiled from the window and headed back to his room.

A/N: The song Miley sings in this chapter is "Before He Cheats" it's sung by Carrie Underwood. It's a great song!


	5. Kiss Him

Chapter 5: Kiss Him

It was Monday morning, and Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were walking through the front doors of Seaview. All eyes were on Miley and Jake, who were holding hands. The students at school were now wondering: how could someone like her get together with the rich and famous Jake Ryan? When the four got to their lockers, which were conveniently located close to each, everyone got back to what they were doing. Everyone, expect for three jealous girls. Those girls were Amber, Ashley, and Rachel.

"How could hillbilly get Jake Ryan as a boyfriend?" Ashley whined.

"I know; we're so much prettier," Amber said as she tossed her hair.

"We have to break them up so Jakey and me can be together," Rachel said.

"He's mine!" Amber and Ashley shout in unison, followed by their oh-so-famous, "Ooo- tss," and finger touch.

Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver, were already heading to class and unfortunately didn't hear any of that conversation.

After school, the four went to beach. They were sitting down at one of tables near Rico's, when Josh came up to them.

"Hey Miley," Josh said and attempted to kiss her cheek. Miley pushed him away and stood up. She then smacked him hard on his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Josh exclaimed with a hand over his cheek.

"Oh, don't act like you weren't at the movies with that blonde girl yesterday!" Miley shouted, which drew a few people's attention to them. Josh just looked down and swore under his breath.

"That's right; you didn't think I would find out, but I did. We're over!" Miley yelled.

Josh stood there, he knew that he was defeated, and just walked away. He walked past Rachel, who was sitting at Rico's alone. "Oh, their so perfect together! Not!" she said to herself. Josh turned his attention to her, when he saw that Rachel was glaring at Jake and Miley, a plan came to mind. He knew her; she was that girl that was dancing with Jake at the dance.

"Hey… Rachel, is it?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, who's to know?" she said flirtatiously.

"Josh, I go to Seaview High, so you probably don't know me."

"Hey, aren't you that guy that took Miley to the dance?"

"Yeah, but as you can see," Josh gestured to Miley and Jake who were holding hands, "we're not together anymore."

"I see…" Rachel said while glaring at them.

"I see you're not happy about it," Josh retorted.

"No," Rachel said simply.

"So, you might wanna… I don't know… break them up?" Josh asked with an evil grinned.

"Maybe," Rachel replied with the same evil grin.

"So, how do you think we could break them up?" Josh asked.

"Oh! I'm meeting so friends here in a few minutes," Rachel says. "They'd know what to do." A few minutes later, Amber and Ashley get to Rico's.

"Hey Rachel," Amber and Ashley greet.

"Hi guys," Rachel said. "This is Josh."

"Hi," Amber and Ashley said flirtatiously.

"Hi," said Josh. "I heard you girls would be good at making a plan for breaking Jake and Miley up."

"That's easy," Amber said.

"Kiss Jake," Amber and Ashley said in unison to Rachel. "Ooo-tss."

Josh and Rachel exchanged glances and their evil grins spread back on their faces.

"Perfect," Rachel said.

"And then hillbilly sees," Ashley says.

"And thinks that Jake is cheating," Amber finishes.

"Even more perfect," says Josh.

A/N: Short, but I'll update some time this week hopefully.


	6. You Said You Love Her

Chapter 6: You Said You Love Her

The next day, Tuesday, right after school, was the time Rachel, Josh, Amber, and Ashley were going to try and break Miley and Jake up. Josh wasn't going to be there because he goes to the high school and the plan takes place in the middle school. The plan was ready to go; Jake was alone at his locker, and Miley was down the halfway down the hall at Oliver's locker. Amber, Ashley, and Rachel walked over to Jake and greeted him.

"Hey Jakey," the three girls said.

"Um… hi," Jake said.

Rachel stepped in front of Amber and Ashley, and as planned, she put her hand on the back of Jake's head and forcefully pulled him in for a kiss. She kept her grip tight on him. Jake wasn't kissing back; he was trying to get away.

"Rachel! Let…go!"

Miley had her back facing towards Rachel and Jake, so she couldn't see what was going on.

"So Oliver…" Miley said, slightly bored. She saw Oliver looking behind her; his face had a sad expression. When she tried to turn around and see what he was looking at, but Oliver noticed this.

"No, Miley!" Oliver panicked and pulled her into a hug before she could see.

"Oliver! What's going on?!" Miley said, and pushed away from him. As she turned to see what was going on, Oliver did the only thing he could think of to distract her.

"I love you!" Oliver shouted, but it was to late, Miley had saw them kissing. She wiped her head back at Oliver.

"What?!" Miley turned her head to Jake and Rachel, then back at Oliver. Hurt and confused, Miley ran out of school. Jake was able to get out of Rachel's grip in time to see Miley run past him with tears streaming down her face.

Oliver, some-what shocked that Miley ran away crying, just stood there watching Jake glare at Amber, Ashley, and Rachel, until he heard a sniffle behind him. Oliver turned around to see Lilly staring at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked confused. Lilly just ran out the entrance of the school, with Oliver not far behind her.

"How could you?!" Jake yelled at Rachel, Amber, and Ashley. "You knew that I'm with Miley!"

"You're with hillbilly?" Amber asked innocently, as if they didn't know. Jake lost his patience and left to find Miley.

Lilly finally grew tired as she got to the beach and stopped.

"Lilly!" Oliver said, panting, as him caught up with her.

"What?!" Lilly said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Lilly replied.

"Come on Lil, you and I know that it isn't nothing."

"It doesn't matter," she said firmly.

"If it's something that makes _you_ cry, then it matters," Oliver said. Lilly wasn't exactly one to cry. The only time Oliver can remember Lilly crying is when she fell off her skateboard in the third grade, when she had just started using it.

"Whatever," Lilly said. She started to walk away.

"Lilly, wait!" Oliver said. He caught up to Lilly and grabbed her arm. Lilly impatiently looked at him, as if asking 'what?'

"Why were you crying?"

"Because you said that you loved Miley," Lilly whispered, avoiding eye contact.

_Lilly likes me back?_ Oliver thought. _Wait, she could just think that our friendship is ruined…_

"Do you… like me?" he managed to ask.

When Lilly didn't respond, Oliver pulled her into a kiss. A half a minute later, Lilly pulled away. "I don't get it," she said.

"I only said that I loved Miley so she wouldn't see Jake and Rachel kissing-," Oliver was cut off when Lilly crashed her lips to his.

Jake knocked on the Stewart's door. "Jake, what happened?" Jackson questioned. "Miley ran home crying today. I thought you two were together."

"We are… were… I don't know, but Rachel kissed me and Miley saw. She probably thinks I was cheating on her, but I would never do that."

"Well, you better go talk to her," Jackson said. "She's in her room."


	7. Life's Great

Chapter 7: Life's Great

Jake slowly walked upstairs and hesitantly knocked on Miley's door. After getting no answer, he opened the door to find her curled up in bed crying.

"Miley…"

She turned to face him. "How could you kiss Rachel? You promised!"

"I wasn't cheating on you. She kissed me."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"Really Miley! She wouldn't let go. The kiss was kinda like…" Jake kissed Miley with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Miley angrily tried to push away, but his gripped was too tight. Then Jake let go, "…that," he finished.

'Should I believe him?' Miley wondered. Then she thought of the night of the dance.

Flashback 

"_What?" she sniffled._

"_I saw what happened…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry it happened to you."_

"_Why are you sorry? I'm the one that decided to go to the dance with Josh. Why aren't you making fun of me?" Miley asked._

"_Why would I do that? You're so miserable right now; I hate seeing you like this. Josh isn't worth your tears Miley."_

Then she remembers when she caught Josh cheating on her.

"I've told you, I hate seeing you like this. I want to be with you, you're an amazing girl and Josh doesn't know what he missed out on. If we got together, I promise, I'll never cheat on you," Jake said.

She also remembered earlier, when she saw Rachel and Jake kissing. She did see Amber and Ashley by them. Wait… Amber and Ashley! Rachel, Josh, and them must have been jealous. Figures. Then, Miley realized that Jake and her were still inches apart.

"Jake?" Miley whispered. Jake looked over to her with a questioning look. "I believe you," she said.

His face lit up and he smiled and genuine smile. "Thanks," he said quietly. They leaned until their lips touch gently.

The next day, Wednesday, the two walked through the beach hand in hand after school. Next to them, was another couple, Lilly and Oliver, who were also holding hands. As the four went down the beach, they met the shocked faces of Rachel, Josh, Amber, and Ashley. They just smirked and continued to walk away.

Josh eyed Jake and Miley before turning to Rachel. "So… wanna go out some time?" he asked causally. Rachel scoffed and smacked his face at the same spot Miley had smacked him. He furrowed his eyebrows; confused, as Rachel walked away, in the opposite direction of Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"You're pathetic," Amber and Ashley said in unison followed by the tradition, "ooo, tss," and finger touch. They walked away to catch up with Rachel, leaving Josh alone.

A little while later, Lilly and Oliver decided to go surfing, and Jake and Miley went to Rico's. Jackson was working that shift. The three chatted as Jake and Miley drank their smoothies. Miley rolled her eyes as she saw Josh try to ask out yet another girl. Jackson and Jake followed her gaze. When they saw Josh, they too rolled their eyes, but then returned to their conversation. Jake put his arm around Miley's waist and Miley leaned her head on Jake's shoulder. She thought: my two best friends finally got together; I have a caring brother, and an awesome boyfriend. Life's turning out great.

The End.

A/N: I'm not writing a sequel to this, but don't worry, I'm going to be writing other fanfics. Lol.


End file.
